A New Life In An Orphanage
by HikariTakaishi2009
Summary: What happens when Zoe Izumi loses her mom in a car accident and becomes blind? Well; she gets taken to the local orphanage where she meets Takuya; who is getting picked on by Koji. Read on to find out! It's a Takumi fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one: Waking up in hospital.**_

"_**Nurse Michelle to the waiting room...Nurse Michelle to the waiting room please."**_

That's all I remember hearing...I couldn't see anything, just a white light. Why couldn't I see anything else apart from that bright light; was there something wrong with me? I just remember screaming for my mom to come and comfort me...but she didn't come and I just fell back to sleep again...I just remember wondering what happened...we had that crash a few hours ago on the junction. Mom had just pulled out to go round the roundabout when it happened. A car had come speeding across the junction and as it was wet on the roads, mom and I took our time coming back from the shops and then that car collided into our car...That's all I remember. Then it hit me...Was I was the major victim of the car crash? Did I get more than seriously hurt in the crash? God only knows.

I just remember hearing a nurse come into the room. "Good morning Miss Izumi, are you okay?" She asked me as I flung my arms around, trying to find where she and I were. "Where...where am I and where is my mom? I WANT MY MOM!" I said, screaming the last part out. "Sweetie; don't you remember? Your mom died in that car crash...you were the only survivor...I'm sorry." The nurse said as she put her hand on my shoulder and I just broke down into tears. "What happened to me?" I asked her as I wanted to know to put my mind at rest...what mind?! It was already shattered since she told me that mom had died. What was I going to do now? I mean, I can't live my life without my mom...it's over, I don't want to live in this world without my mom; she was special to me and she is; since she is my mother. "I know it's hard for you to understand...but you've been blinded from that car crash." The nurse said as I panicked. "B...b...blinded, you mean I'm blind?" I asked her as she helped me with my medication. "I'm sorry...but you'll be blind for the rest of your life. I don't know how you'll get your mind around it." The nurse said as I couldn't believe it. "Why did god do this to me? WHY???" I again, shouted the last part out. "Try to get some rest...you'll be taken to Odiba orphanage soon." The nurse said as I once again panicked. "Orphanage, why am I going there?" I asked but she wasn't there. My mind was still in pieces as I tried to keep my composure...but couldn't and I burst into tears again.

I was taken to the Odiba orphanage three days later after my bandages that covered my eyes had been taken off. I could feel the bandages taken off but that didn't ease the pain inside of me. My mom was dead; my dad wanted nothing to do with me and I felt alone as they guided me into the rooms where they had all the children...but all of a sudden; I could feel something and I heard the most beautiful voice ever. "Um, could you possibly help me? I need to get this book back...oh gosh, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you there." This angelic, beautiful, sweet voice came towards me after I felt a book accidently hit me in the face, and I had my sunglasses knocked off me. "It's okay...I just can't see though." I replied as he took my hands and helped me up after I flailed them around, searching for the floor, believe me, it was frustrating. "I'm Takuya, what's your name?" Takuya asked me as I blushed a bit. "My name is Zoe, I wish I could see your face...you sound really, really, really sweet, kind and cute." I replied as I could tell that he was blushing as he wasn't saying anything. "Why are you wearing sunglasses Zoe?" Takuya asked me as he helped me sit down on the bed that was designated for me. "I'm blind...I had a terrible car crash and my mother was killed in it and I was seriously hurt – blinded in that crash." I replied as a lone tear came down my face. "I'm sorry, I...I didn't know. I didn't mean to cause you to cry." Takuya said as I could tell that he had sincerity in his voice.

"It's okay, you didn't know." I replied as he pushed himself near me and I cried. That's when I felt him embrace me in a hug. "I don't have any friends, they all pick on me as I'm not...exactly normal either." Takuya said as I understood what he said. "Well, what's normal eh...what's wrong?" I asked as I heard him cry after another boy came over. "Hey cripple! How's about I borrow your crutches!" That same boy said; with laughter afterwards; which made me angry. "How dare you pick on him? What right do you have anyway, leave him alone!" I said; trying to shout at the boy. "Zoe, it's best to leave this be...Koji; if you want my crutches; then take them...I won't be the one who gets into trouble this time." Takuya said as Koji laughed and pushed Takuya down onto the floor after he gave Koji the crutches. "This happens every time...I'm the one who they pick on...all because I'm different." Takuya said; as he spat, trying to get up but couldn't. "Where are you...I'll try and help you up Takuya...if you could talk to me, I'll find where you are and try and help you up." I said as Takuya spoke again and I found him straight away, helping him up as the caretaker, Miss Moriarty came over...now from what I've heard from the nurses and doctors; she is the most kindest caretaker ever. She looks after the kids; feeds them; bathes them and helps them with their school work as she's a qualified school teacher as well. "What's going on here? Takuya, are you getting picked on?" She asked the both of us as Takuya started sobbing since he was never a tattle teller. "Yes, he's picking on me and calling me a cripple." Takuya said in between sobs. "He also pushed Takuya onto the ground afterwards." I replied as Takuya tried to calm down but couldn't.

"Okay, I'll sort this out. Koji, come here for the minute please?" Miss Moriarty said as Koji walked over and scowled at me and Takuya. "Why did you take his crutches? You know he can't walk properly, and what's this about that you pushed him to the floor afterwards? I cannot believe you sometimes Koji Minamoto...you are nothing but trouble! Leave this boy alone and certainly leave this girl alone since she is new here, do I make myself clear young man?" She asked him as he scowled again. "Do I?" She said, once again as he nodded in defeat and handed Takuya the crutches back. "Thanks Zoe...I appreciate that." Takuya said as I could tell he had finished sobbing. "If there is anything you need; then don't hesitate to ask okay?" Miss Moriarty said as she turned and went to walk back to her office. "Oh, before I go; Zoe; all that stuff has been brought for you; the books that contain brail are waiting in my office for you." She said; in a kind manner as I could tell she was smiling as there was almost a beam of light coming from Miss Moriarty. "Well, looks like you're gonna be okay here." Takuya said as he once again hugged me. "Can I ask you something Takuya?" I said as I put my head down. "Sure." He replied as he put his hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong with you?" I asked as he was a bit confused. "Oh, I thought you meant something else...sorry; I never get things right...Typical me!" He said; laughing afterwards. "Well, if you would like to know, I have weak bones in my legs...I was born with a hereditary disease, which caused my bones in my legs to become brittle to the point where my legs were already breaking in my mom's womb. So that's why I have to use crutches every day." He replied as I was shocked. "What happened to your mom...unless that's a difficult subject to talk about?" I said, thinking that he may not want to talk about it.

"My mom died in childbirth...My dad abandoned me and mom during her pregnancy...I was born...but my mom wasn't. I still remember the bible verse that my mom loved to repeat to me when I was in the womb. Let me see if I can still remember it. Revelations 21:6 – He said to me: "It is done. I am the Alpha and the Omega, the Beginning and the End. To him who is thirsty I will give to drink without cost from the spring of the water of life." Takuya recited to me…but I was hanging onto every word that he was reciting. "That's amazing!" I said as I yawned. "Why don't you go to sleep? I'll stay here with you and keep you company." Takuya asked me as he took my sunglasses off after I lay down onto the bed and fell asleep, that's when Takuya sighed and stroked my hair. "Goodnight angel…Get a goodnights sleep." He said; kissing me on the head afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Takuya becomes a true friend.**_

I woke up the next morning and I just remember feeling someone's hand on my face. "Well; good morning sleepy head, how are you feeling?" Takuya said as he looked down at me and I could tell he was cheerful. "I'm fine." I replied as I stretched, then yawned and got up from my bed; then put my glasses back on as I didn't want the other kids to stare. We started the day with school work since it was the only thing to keep us going...I couldn't say the same thing for me though; since I didn't understand how to read brail. "I can't do this!" I said, crying as I ran out...almost running into a wall if it wasn't for Takuya grabbing me before I could do that and guiding me back to my bed, mind Takuya nearly fell on his backside when he grabbed me as I was going to run into a wall.. When we made it there; I was helped onto the bed and we sat down and I could hear the rain going on outside, pouring down. Now, we had rain in Odiba, but...we never had this much rain before. Mind; it was literally pouring down that it was making the window wet from the excess rain getting in and falling onto the floor. Thank goodness that there wasn't any electrical wiring there...that would have definitely been nasty!

"Are you okay now Zoe?" Takuya asked me as Miss Moriarty came in to check how I was. "Yeah, I'm fine...I'm not used to doing this, reading brail...I don't get how to read that." I said, hanging my head down in shame. "I'll tutor you Zoe; I'll teach you how to read brail in the books...It is pretty easy to learn how to read brail." Miss Moriarty said. "You will? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said, tears rolling down my face. "No problem, you two just stay here and chat for a while; there's nothing else to do except for teach...but yes; I'll do that with you Zoe, I'll teach you how to read brail." Miss Moriarty said as she walked back into the room which they used for a classroom. "Can I ask you something?" I asked Takuya; who turned to me. "Yeah, sure; go ahead Zoe." He chirped. "Do you...um, like music?" I asked him, "Sure; I LOVE music...I love listening to music all the time." He replied as he bounced up and down. "What bands do you like?" I asked him, "Well; you know, all mostly rock/heavy metal bands." He said as I was intrigued. "What's yours?" He asked me as I gasped. "Oh, I have loads; Metallica, Linkin Park, Limp Bizkit, Queen, Motorhead, ACDC among others." I replied; listing the favourites from the top of my head. Takuya made me feel safe and he was the bestest friend that I ever had...I never had any friends. "Wow, I love Metallica. What's your favourite song? Mine's Enter Sandman." Takuya said, getting excited. "Well, if you can pass me my bag, it's under my bed, grab my 8GB MP3 player out that I got for my birthday last year and we'll listen to some Metallica." I replied as I smiled.

"Sure!" He chirped again, but he decided to not bother getting the bag and grabbed my wrist. "C'mon Zoe, I've got something to show ya!" Takuya said as he hobbled on his crutches to the disabled toilets and I followed him behind as he put my hand on his top...making sure I didn't get lost. Once we got there; he helped me inside and I was wondering why we were standing in someplace else. "Where...where are we?" I asked him as he smiled. "We're in the disabled toilets...there is something I've been wanting to say since I got to know you." Takuya said as I nodded. "I um...love you." He said as I pondered it. "Wow...I've never had anybody say that to me before...I mean, they usually back off cos I'm blind or when I wasn't blind, they thought I was dumb." I said, absolute hurt as I remembered the words they called me back in school. "Hey, it's okay; I won't judge ya, I'm always here for ya Zoe!" Takuya said as he walked forward and planted his lips on mine and then backed off. "I...I don't know what to say, honestly." I said as I tried to look for him. "I'm here." He said, replying as he moved forward and grabbed my hands, placing one of them on his face. "You're cute." I said as he blushed, "How do you know that? Just by touching my face?" He asked as I nodded. "I could tell that you're cute, just by your facial expressions when I touched your face." I replied as we got back to the bedroom, he grabbed my MP3 player out and we just sat...laid there, listening to the music and singing along to the lyrics.

But, there is one thing I'm really afraid of, and that's thunder and lightning...I hate it and it drives me insane since it hurts my ears. Takuya saw me jump at the slightest sound of the lightning and thunder and I whimpered, rolling up into a ball and then cried. "Shh...it's okay, I'm here." Takuya said as he just watched me be completely scared of a little bit of thunder and lightning and grabbed a hold of me, putting me into a cuddle. Everytime I heard it; it was almost reliving the car crash everytime and Miss Moriarty came in and saw what was going on. "What's wrong sweetie?" She asked me as I kept crying and crying and my head just became a human pimple – turning absolute red; that's how much crying I was doing. "She's scared of the thunder and lightning...it's making her relive the car crash." Takuya said as I stopped crying, but I had a massive headache. "Here sweetie; this should calm the headache down." Miss Moriarty said as she handed me some standard aspirin tablets and Takuya helped me with them. "Thank you..." I said, very shaky. "Why don't you get some rest? I'll wake you up when it's time for dinner okay?" She asked me as I nodded and I collapsed into Takuya's arms and fell asleep as he was rocking me back and forth. "You're not gonna do yourself any good." Miss Moriarty said as he smiled and he lay back on the bed and went to sleep as well. "Goodnight Zoe." Takuya said, whispering to me as I mumbled and turned to my side; where Miss Moriarty took my glasses off and put them somewhere safe.

"Zoe, Takuya, time to wake up dears; it's time for dinner." She said; and as she promised; she did wake us up for when it was time for dinner. Takuya and I sat down at the nearest table and because there weren't many of us at the table, most of the kids were sat at their beds, reading comic books or playing board games with another, so we sat together; laughing from jokes and just enjoying our presences together. "You know what Takuya, it feels like we're kindred spirits...it feels like I've known you for years...but in reality; I've only known you for two/three days." I said; laughing after we had finished our meals. We sat back down and Miss Moriarty came out with the clay which was supposed to be used for art class...but wasn't since there isn't an art class and I managed my way over...almost bumping into a few other kids in the meantime...but they understood that I was blind and didn't mock me. I sat down and I could sense that she was smiling at me. "What are you going to make Zoe?" She asked me as I shrugged and said that I didn't know...we had tons of the stuff and it took me five days; but I got it done...and I had made a portrait of Takuya's head. "Wow...that's amazing!" Takuya said as he grabbed my hands. "This is how I see you." I replied as I kissed him back. "What's that for?" Takuya asked as Koji scowled at both of us; but we didn't pay much attention. "That's for kissing me before...I love you too Takuya." I replied as he smiled at me and hugged me. We spent the next few hours just literally talking...about a lot of stuff, I really opened up to Takuya and let him know that I was ready for him to open up as well, let me know what really bothers him etc, and he did.

"Okay kids; lights out." Miss Moriarty said as we laid back down on my bed and she came over. "Time for bed Takuya; let's get you back to your own bed." She said as he nodded. "Goodnight my angel." He said; which actually did make me blush even more. I fell asleep before the others and Takuya, since Takuya liked to read books in bed, I loved doing that when I could see, but now I can't, and it's really frustrating. I was waking up in the middle of the night; waking all the kids up and Takuya understood why I was having these nightmares. He walked over to me and saw that even though I had fallen back to sleep; I had arched my head a little bit and had my face cringed up in pain. I was reliving the nightmare again and again. "Make it stop!" I screamed. "It hurts, it hurts...mommy, please stop it!" I said, crying and holding my pillow over my head. "Zoe...Are you okay?" Takuya asked me as he saw me in pain.

I settled down soon after, but Takuya stayed by my side. He fell asleep, but Miss Moriarty told him to go back to bed, which made Takuya wonder; had the pain really gone, or has the pain completely been there all the time, I haven't took notice of it? I wasn't waking up the next day...in fact; they were absolute surprised that I was so tired and I slept for three days, not taking a drink of water or any food. Takuya wandered around and then picked up his little stash of comic books and mangas and came over to me. I told him that he was welcome to use my MP3 player since I had tons of batteries in my bag, ready to change when they let you know they need changing. So he sat down and quietly listened to Queen, Metallica and other artists that we loved, and read the mangas and comic books...or just go to the table and draw...sometimes he would draw me or he would draw the whole room. He's really a good artist; he should become a pro one day. Me, well; I don't know. Since I became blind; I haven't got a clue what I want to do...what is there? I mean, what can I do? I woke up later that day and saw everyone in the class; so instead of disturbing the class after I woke up; ten minutes later; I grabbed the books of brail and tried to read it by myself, and I amazed myself. I could literally read a book which had brail in it.

"Zoe, you're...reading a book, does that mean that you can read brail?" Takuya asked as he came from the boy's bathroom. "Yeah, I can...I'm shocked, I didn't think I could do that by myself." I replied as I continued to run my fingers over the brail and I knew what was what...don't ask me why or how; I just did. I continued to read the books that were in brail and even as the kids came out; they stood shocked that I was reading...Miss Moriarty came out and gasped. "Zoe...you're reading!" She beamed as I nodded, then got back to reading it. I have to admit, I'm enjoying this new learning experience...I didn't think that I could do that by myself...but I proved myself wrong on this occasion.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Nightmares just won't go away.**_

A few days later; it stopped raining and I hope that it'll be okay...although I was very sad on this day and Takuya came over to see me and I was crying. "If that's not tears of joy; please stop crying." He said; trying to comfort me. "It's okay; I'm still upset about my mom dying." I said, trying to compose myself. "What happened?" He asked me and I told him; he gasped afterwards. "Oh...I'm so sorry; I didn't know Zoe." Takuya said as I smiled. "It's okay, it's not your fault...it's that speeding driver, I wonder what happened to him. I hope he gets more than he deserves because he took my mother from me." I said, replying but in a very angry, resentful tone. "Do you want me to leave you alone while you grieve?" Takuya asked me as I nodded no. "I could use someone's shoulder to cry on...although I don't know where that shoulder will be!" I said as I finished crying. "Look at me, I really shouldn't be moping on the past...I should be looking forward to the future." I said as Takuya nodded and smiled. "I never did ask; and I know I shouldn't because it's disrespectful, but how old are you?" He asked me. "I'm ten. I'll be eleven next year." I responded. "How old are you?" I asked him as he looked at me. "I'm ten, but I'll be eleven in three months" Takuya replied as we both smiled...well; I could tell that he was smiling; by his body language. Takuya got up and went back to his bed where he would read comics for the rest of the day.

I just lay on my bed, listening to music when Takuya walked over. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked me as I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine...I just need a bit of a sleep." I said as I fell asleep and I continued having the nightmares. I don't know why; but can they at least stop please...I'm becoming sad and getting these regular now...it seems that I'm there when the car crash happens, and I have to watch it over, and over again. I whimpered as these haunting images came crashing into my head so to speak; that Takuya grabbed me and put me into a hug as I sobbed. "We'll help you get over this Zoe, don't you worry!" He said as he rocked me back and forth as like he would like a baby. "What's wrong with Zoe?" Miss Moriarty asked Takuya. "She's having those nightmares again...they just won't go away." Takuya replied as I continued to cry. "Bless her little broken heart...she's reliving that nightmare over and over." Miss Moriarty said as she looked at me sincerely. I just fell right back asleep and didn't get disturbed by that nightmare any more afterwards...I think it's just the shock that's causing the nightmares to come flooding into my sleep...I wish my mom was here, god I miss her. It would be a few hours when I woke up...Miss Moriarty didn't mind me doing that; since she understood but a lot of the kids were absolute starting to take the Mickey out of me...and that's when Takuya pinned one up against the wall and growled. "Do you think it's funny making fun of a girl who's blind? Well do ya?!" He shouted at the boy with the jet black colour hair. "No, I don't! I...I take it all back...she's a great person." He said as his voice shook and Takuya put him down. "Now, Michael; I don't want you to bully her anymore...or me, do I make myself clear?" Takuya asked him. "Yeah, I understand Takuya." Michael said as he wandered off and Takuya came back to look after me.

I love him so much...but I think he knows that. If I ever get a chance to tell him, I want him to be with me and I want him to help me through the good times and the bad times. But as I lay there, fast asleep; Takuya pushed my fringe away, took my glasses off and then turned my MP3 player on, which I said was okay. It was weird cos he started singing softly to a song that I remember my mom singing ages ago and I just let the tears fall down not because I was reminded who sang it; but it was a sad song. Takuya held my hand and it felt like he was singing to me...wow, proper romantic...I've never had a boy sing to me before who said that he loved me. Once he had finished; he put my MP3 player back in my bag and arched me to my side as I mumbled and embraced me in a cuddle as he fell asleep as well...not wanting anything bad happen to me.

I woke up later on and accidently butted heads with him. "Ow...oh, is that you Takuya?" I asked as I put my hands on his face and felt it. "Yeah, it's me...who else would it be?" He said; laughing. "That's true." I replied as I blushed and asked him for my glasses. "Why do you need your glasses? You look way cuter without them." He said as I continued to blush. "You...you really think so?" I asked him as I could tell he was smiling from his body language, but then he helped me up as he smiled and I fell into his arms. "Sorry." I said as we both blushed. "What are you sorry for Zoe, you fell and I caught you." Takuya said as our heads met together and I just smiled at him and he smiled at me back...that's when Takuya promised to spend the whole day with me, and I was excited...I found a new sense of trust and respect for Takuya that day, but as the day went on, I found this strange sensation in my ear. I tried scratching it; rubbing the outside of the ear; nothing. It kept on going all day and into the night until I had a really bad headache and Takuya woke up during the night to my muffled sobs as I didn't want to wake anybody up, so I put my face in my pillow and continued to sob...occasionally screaming in pain. "Zoe...Are you okay?" Takuya asked me as I arched my head and held my pillow over the both of my ears. "Hang on...I'll go and get Miss Moriarty." He said as he went to the door; and then knocking on the door and she opened it after a few minutes. "Takuya...what's wrong?" She asked him as he spilt some tears onto the floor. "It's Zoe, there's something wrong with her...she's screaming in pain and crying at the same time." He responded as he walked to my bed and Miss Moriarty saw me in so much pain that I was just not able to take the pain.

"Zoe, sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked me. "It's my head and right ear; it hurts." I replied during the sobs. "Takuya; go and get the nurse!" Miss Moriarty asked him as he nodded and got the nurse. As the nurse was taking a look inside my right ear; she then looked at both Takuya and Miss Moriarty; shaking her head. "She has a very bad ear infection to the point where if it is not treated; her eardrum could burst." The nurse responded as Miss Moriarty started to cry. "Do you have any of those drops left?" She asked as the nurse nodded. "I do, and they're designed for these types of ear infections." The nurse said as she put the drops into my ear and then got some cotton wool and placed it into my ear. She helped me take some antibiotics and then helped me settle down for the night. "Don't let her move, especially in this state; she has a very bad migraine as well, so the tablets will take care of that, but she's on strict orders to stay in bed for the next few days, if she gets up; tell her that she needs to rest." The nurse said to Takuya and Miss Moriarty. "Yeah, no problem...I don't think she'll be getting up after that; she needs her rest. I was really on strict orders, but I stuck to them and found that within a week and a half; I was feeling much better; the nurse came in every day to keep a check on me to see if the infection had gone and by that time; it had gone. It was nice outside; so we decided to go and sit outside for a change; just Takuya and I. "Well; this is such a nice change to the weather." I said as Takuya nodded. "Yeah, I can't believe that last week; it was pouring down. They say that it was the worst flood of Odiba yet." Takuya replied as I breathed in the fresh air...something I hadn't done since I came to the orphanage.

"Can I ask you something?" I said to Takuya, "Sure thing. What's on your mind?" He asked me. "Well, you're a religious person aren't you?" I asked as he replied; "Yes; I am religious.", "Well, do you think my mom is looking down on me right now?" I asked as I closed my eyes and put my head up to the sky. "Yeah; she's watching down on you right now Zoe." Takuya replied as I didn't understand what he meant. "What do you mean?" I asked him, slightly confused. "Well; I can see her right now." He replied as I jumped a bit. "Is she happy or is she sad?" I asked him as he looked up. "She's happy, yet sad that you're blind. She's happy that you've found new friends and have settled down. She's always gonna be with you Zoe; you don't know it; but she's with you in here and in here!" Takuya said as he looked at me, tapped on my head and then on my heart. "So my mom will always be there for me?" I asked her as the tears came down once again as he nodded yes. "Thank you...so much Takuya. Thank you for watching out for me...and thanks mom, you'll always be my guardian angel!" I said, pointing to the sky and Takuya nodded and smiled and we just sat there for a long time until it got cold and we decided then to go back inside the orphanage.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Working my way through the books.**_

I was a regular top student...we would do other things like go on field trips or things that I knew I couldn't do because I'm blind, going to the ice rink to ice skate or swim. I was sick and tired that I couldn't even do anything like that, but I guess that Miss Moriarty doesn't want me to get hurt; so instead; I was allowed to stay in the orphanage with Takuya and Miss Moriarty and we caught up with the schoolwork. I'm a very excellent student and I can read brail like the back of my hand. "I'm impressed Zoe! I still can't believe how much of a dedicated student you are. I'm so proud of you!" Miss Moriarty said to me, beaming. "Way to go Zoe!" Takuya replied as I sat there and read up on the schoolwork as the others came back in. They were a bit disappointed that I couldn't join them on the trips...but I didn't want to be selfish and say no. I was told by Takuya and Miss Moriarty; that I wasn't being selfish because I'm a bit different than the others...Takuya couldn't go ice skating or swimming due to his condition...but it didn't seem to faze Takuya. He got away from Koji and that was that; that's all he cared about when they went on trips was to relax and get away from Koji. But with me, it's the same...but Koji doesn't bother picking on me because I know how to defend myself even though I'm blind. I actually take care of Takuya now as well as he takes care of me, he's my guider...my light if you will. I couldn't have asked for a better friend to be there for me.

I remember hearing the kids come in from getting off the bus from where they went. Koji laughed and came over to us. "Gee, it's a shame that you two couldn't have come with us...we would have had a good time!" He sneered as Takuya was scared of him and I stood up in front of him. "Are you saying that you would have had a fun time picking on us? Huh? Well, I tell you what, people like you don't get the respect around here; people like you are nothing but thugs and punks who have nothing else to do except for picking on people smaller than you or who is different than you. So why don't you back off...you jerk!" I said as Koji scowled at me. "Are you trying to stand up for your boyfriend over there?" Koji spat out and immediately; he punched me in the face and I immediately tasted my blood. "Koji, why do you do this? Why do you have such an anger issue? Leave her alone!" Takuya told him as Koji laughed and walked away still laughing. "Zoe, are you okay?" He asked me as he sat in a chair and helped me up since his legs were in a state of pain. "Yeah, I'll get him...even if I'm blind; I'll get him." I said as I spat blood out of my mouth. Let's get you to the bathroom and wash the blood away." Takuya said as he helped me to the bathroom and I just spat out the last bit of blood that came from my mouth. "Ow... my jaw hurts!" I said as I felt the pain rush straight to my jaw. "I feel that it's like gone three inches to the left after that punch." I continued as Takuya applied a cold compress to it, to stop the bruising from happening...although; I think it'll happen anyway. Once we did that; we went back to the bedroom where Koji was in big trouble, he was told that he had to pack his stuff up and leave the orphanage to go to another orphanage. If Takuya could jump up and down, he would do so...but I know in his heart; he really feels sorry for Koji; where did it go wrong for him and why does he have such a temper and anger?

"I um...want to say I'm sorry you two. I really have a anger issue...my brother was killed by a murderer...I was there when he got stabbed for his money and that's why I have an anger issue...my mom and dad aren't here either, I'm like you Takuya; my mother died in childbirth and my dad; he died of cancer two years ago." Koji said; crying as he apologised. "It's okay, we understand." I replied as we hugged him and Miss Moriarty looked at him and smiled as he realised what was going on and why he was doing what he was doing to Takuya and me. "Okay Koji; you really proved to me that you want to tackle this anger issue that you have. I can set you up with our psychologist if you would like and it's great to see that you're apologising to people for things that you had done...I think you three would be great friends." She said as Koji smiled and nodded. "Then why don't you three go outside? It's lovely out there and you can go sit down on the grass if you would like to." She continued as she pushed us outside and I got onto the swings with help from Takuya and Koji. "How come you're blind?" Koji asked me. "Well, I was involved in a serious car accident; and my mom died and that's how I became blind." I replied as he turned to me. "Takuya's understood why I keep having those nightmares at night. It's the same images of the crash...I wish I could go back in time to stop it...but I can't. I really miss my mom, and I know you miss your mom, dad and brother as well." I continued as Koji nodded and smiled...Smiled? That's a first for Koji. Takuya pushed me on the swings and Koji just swung alongside me as well. We had a good laugh and I felt that I had made a new friend...but Koji wasn't feeling too well and he had to run to the nurses office.

When he came back, I realised by his body language, and Takuya gasping, that there was something seriously wrong with Koji. I don't know what came over me...but I wanted to protect him...like Takuya protects me. I guess that what he had to tell us was as shocking as they could get.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Big huge shock from Koji.**_

Koji stood there as he mumbled that he didn't want to talk. "I thought we had the trust Koji, that's why we're all friends." I said to him as I dropped my glasses and Takuya picked them up for me as I was searching for them. "Thanks Takuya." I said, putting my glasses back on. "I'm dying." He said, admitting it. "I've got some cancer in my lung. I knew that there was something wrong with me ages ago when I started to cough up blood. I was sick a while back...before you came to stay with us Zoe and I caught this very bad infection in my chest and I was coughing up blood a lot. I just went back to the nurse since it's today I'm supposed to go and see her and she's just told me that. I was very sick at the age of three, so that's probably what's gone wrong." Koji said; sitting down and putting his hands on his face and sobbing.

"Shh...It's okay Koji. We're here for you." I said as Takuya embraced Koji and me in a hug and didn't want to let go. Poor Koji; he was shaking like a leaf...I can't explain what's going through his mind...it's horrible to say that he has cancer...I just hope that it isn't a joke because things like that; I don't find funny if it's a joke. I find it as "Why?! I don't see the humour in that." type jokes, they just don't make me laugh at all. I turned around to one person when I was able to see, that he was joking on about someone in a wheelchair and I told him that; "How would you like it if the roles were switched and you were in a wheelchair? You wouldn't like it that you would be picked on all the time, so leave that person alone." But Koji looked white as a ghost and when we went to sleep; later that night; I could just literally hear him coughing as he was breathing...but I knew tragedy would hit sooner rather than later...and I was right. Three nights later; we heard Koji cough and splutter and then that was it...he stopped breathing. "Koji...are you okay?" I whispered to him, but he didn't respond, so I tried to make my way to his bed...but in the dark it was near impossible since I was hitting everything in my path to his bed. Once I did get there; Miss Moriarty came out of her room and saw me stand by Koji's bed. "Did you have a bad dream Zoe?" She asked me as I nodded no. "They're gone...at least for now. It's Koji...he's not breathing!" I said frantically and in a state of panic. "What? He's not breathing?" She asked me and noticed that Koji wasn't even breathing. "Oh my gosh, you're right, he isn't even breathing!" Miss Moriarty said as she went to get the nurse, who as she came through; she performed CPR. I was led back to my bed by Miss Moriarty but I could tell that Koji wasn't gonna make it and I panicked as Takuya came over to me. "Zoe...calm down...please calm down." Takuya said as he yawned and turned to see Miss Moriarty and the nurse look at Koji and then walk over. "I'm sorry...there wasn't anything we could do. He died in his sleep." The nurse said as she held my hand. "I'm sorry to bring you the bad news." She continued as I started to sob and then burst into tears.

I just remember for the next few days since Koji was taken to the hospital; I kept sobbing into my pillow and Takuya came over and put his hand on my back and started to rub up and down and I turned over and snuffled. "I'm okay...really." I told Takuya as he helped me up and hugged me, afterwards; I caught him up in a passionate kiss. Takuya broke the kiss moments later and blushed five different types of red. I could tell that he was since his body heat was red hot. "You do love me." He said as I nodded and he returned the kiss. "Aw, isn't that nice? They're finally in love." Miss Moriarty said as she smiled and turned to go back into her office. We literally hung out together and just did stuff together, Takuya decided to read me one of his comic books and I giggled afterwards. "That was cool...I wish I could read comic books." I said, hanging my head down in shame. "Hey; there's no shame in me reading to you." Takuya said as he looked at me. "I know. I'm just sad that Koji is gone." I replied as I thought about him. "Yeah; he's up in heaven now Zoe." Takuya said as we kept going, playing the board games that he helped me play, he helped me create another sculpture and he also helped me with my books and schoolwork. He was really happy with helping me and I enjoyed that, but when it got late; I sat up and studied and Takuya sat on the top bunk since he asked for that from Miss Moriarty; came down to my level and wondered why I was so late in going to sleep. "Oh, I can't sleep...besides; the best thing about reading brail; is that I don't have to have a light to read it." I replied as I ran my finger over the words and then as I shut the book; Takuya made sure I was comfortable and then I fell asleep...but Takuya stayed with me all through the night in case I had nightmares again, which, to my surprise; I didn't. I was happier than I have ever been and I have Takuya and Koji to thank.

It was in a few more weeks that another orphan came in by the name of Tommy. He was deaf, so we made friends with him straight away. Luckily for me, I knew sign language and we all went outside to play. "Well, what should we play?" Takuya asked me as I asked Tommy through the sign language. "He said that he's not bothered what we play and that he thanks us for befriending him. He's new and he's scared." I repeated to Takuya who looked down at the young deaf boy who looked sad that he was in a new place but was a bit happy that someone had said that they would be their friend. Tommy immediately clicked his tongue and made some sounds from the back of his throat and I turned to wherever he was and Takuya told me that he wanted to be on the swing set. "Sure, let's go over then!" I said, smiling at the young boy...he must only be at least five or six because he's so unsure on how to talk in sign language but he does it okay. I was helped onto the swing myself and Tommy was helped onto the swings by Takuya. I thought it was cute that Takuya would be protecting this boy as like if he was his brother. As he swung higher and higher; Tommy was having a time of his life and I giggled a little bit and so did Takuya. "How old is he?" Takuya asked me. "I haven't a clue." I said, sarcastically and Takuya looked sheepishly at me. "Sorry. I think he may only be five or six years old." Takuya said; giving a rough guess, so as Tommy stopped the swings from going any higher, I asked him how old he was. "He's five and a half. He'll be six years old next September." I translated to Takuya as Tommy signalled he wanted to go back inside; so we did since it was gonna rain and then I was glad I was inside, but the thunder and lightning happened; and; like last time, I screamed at the thunder and lightning and so did Tommy. I found out why Tommy was deaf; he caught scarlet fever as a baby and lost all of his hearing just two years ago. His mom had left his dad to look after and raise Tommy...but his dad had a nervous breakdown and with no one to look after him, Tommy was brought to the orphanarium.

"It'll be okay you two...It'll pass, don't worry!" Takuya said as we all hugged each other but Tommy kept whimpering, so I took it upon myself; blind or not blind; to look after him. Takuya promised the same thing as well, and we did. The three of us; we looked after each other as much as we could. I don't know why; but Tommy feels safer with me and Takuya. He hasn't had a chance to make new friends because a lot of the other kids are either, one; getting adopted or two; don't know sign language. I took it upon myself to teach...or try to in that matter, Takuya sign language. It was hard since I was getting frustrated and I almost gave up...but Takuya actually persevered and learnt how to use sign language. I could literally rely on Takuya to talk to Tommy now without me being the interpreter...but that didn't matter; all that mattered was that we were like a family and no one could take away that bond, no matter what anyone says. We decided to go outside and I sat down with little help on the grass, hearing both Takuya and Tommy laughing as they passed a ball to each other through their hand-eye co-ordination. "Zoe, would you like to join?" Takuya asked as I nodded no, "You two have a great time. I just really want to sit down...my legs are aching...yours too probably." I replied as he nodded and I just remember sitting there and hearing hem to continue to laugh; which made a smile form on my face...and for the first time; I actually took my glasses off and kept them off. No longer was I going to hide my blindness behind some glasses and I searched for my pocket and felt that Takuya had grabbed my hand and guided me into my coat pocket to put my glasses there. "Zoe, you're...not wearing your glasses." Takuya said as he looked at me. "Yeah; well; I've decided that I don't want to wear the glasses anymore...I'm sick of hiding behind these glasses. If you want to see my eyes; then you can...but I can't see you." I said as he nodded in agreement. "Hey; where's Tommy?" I asked as I couldn't hear him. "Tommy? Tommy?" I asked, shouting out as we went searching for him and all I remember hearing was. "Oh my god, I've just run over a small boy!" and I feinted.

I woke up apparently an hour later and I just remember hearing Takuya's sweet voice again. "Is he going to be okay?" I heard him say to Miss Moriarty. "Yes, Tommy will be fine...he's got a broken leg and broken arm." Miss Moriarty said as I got up. "Easy Zoe...Take it easy, you feinted...how are you feeling?" She asked me. "I'm okay...I guess, but what about Tommy? If he hasn't survived that...I'll never forgive myself." I said, putting my hands over my face. "Relax, he's going to be fine, you probably heard what I said to Takuya a minute ago. He's in hospital...but he's fine, he's just got a broken left arm and broken left leg." Miss Moriarty continued "Oh thank god...I was hoping that he would survive." I replied as I sighed and went to brush the hair out of my face but couldn't, so Takuya helped me brush the hair away. It would be a long road to recovery for Tommy...but we were there all the way even though we couldn't go to the hospital to visit him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Tommy comes back from hospital; I'm not too well and both Takuya and Miss Moriarty act strange.**_

As I had previously thought as Tommy was in hospital; Tommy is taking it hard as he's going through with the recovery, in case you are wondering; yes; he is back at the orphanage, but is in a wheelchair at the moment...a electrified one. I however, have caught the flu...which has irritated my ear again causing it to become infected. Takuya can't do much but sit near me and hope for the best...but that wasn't the case; my temperature was going up by .3 degrees every day. The nurse is actually worried about me...she doesn't know why my fever is going up and my temperature is as well. She's giving me antibiotics to combat it and they are working. She also put some drops in my ear to try and calm the infection down...good news is; that it's working but...my ear is still hurting afterwards. If what the nurse said is true; then I have had my eardrum burst since the infection is still there. My body was racked up in pain all day. I couldn't move without hurting, so I forced myself to try and walk around with Takuya...boy; did that backfire on me quickly. I got up and I had to lie back down again as my back felt it was being pulverised by sledgehammers.

I asked Miss Moriarty to help me into the shower and out again...which she has no problem with. She helps me regular and helps me get changed etc. I know it's weird...but I find that she has become my 2nd mom and she beamed at that. "Well, I'm always here to help Zoe, you know that." She said as she helped me back into bed and pulled the covers over me. "Get some sleep sweetie; I'm here if you need me." Miss Moriarty said as she kissed me on the head and I fell asleep but was waking up, falling back to sleep; that kind of pattern since my body was racked with pain. I only got a few hours sleep...as I was constantly feeling sick, dizzy and in pain. The nurse couldn't even understand after a few days that I was still ill and that she just couldn't understand why there was still an infection. "Why is this infection not going away?" The nurse asked as I looked even paler and I had to ask that question. "Am...Am I going to die?" I asked her. "No...You're not going to die. You're gonna survive...if I have anything to say about it...I'm gonna prescribe her a higher dosage of antibiotics...I think that'll kill the virus off. "Here honey, swallow these please." Miss Moriarty said as she placed them on my tongue and helped me with the glass of water and as I swallowed them, I burped and apologised for that. "Why are you apologising for? It's a side effect of the tablets darling." She replied as she stroked my hair as I fell back into a deep sleep and she sighed. "I can't believe that I've been called that." She said as the nurse and Takuya looked at her. "What?" Takuya asked her. "She called me her 2nd mom." Miss Moriarty said as she was the one; this time to never leave my side, which is weird and because one day I became delirious, she didn't leave my side once again and I was burning up, so she gently woke me up. "Mommy...is that you?" I asked as she nodded no. "It's Miss Moriarty...I'm flattered that you called me mommy." She replied as she smiled at me and put a damp cloth over my head to try and cool it off.

"Oh...sorry I called you mommy." I said; blushing. "It's okay." She replied as I fell asleep but the pain was too much for me and I threw up straight onto the floor and accidently called her mom again. "I'm sorry; just you really look a lot like my mom." I said as she looked at me. "Do I? What was your mom like?" She asked me, "Oh; she was the most beautiful person ever and she had the most beautiful singing voice ever." I said as I lay there, talking to her as she cleaned the puke up. "I'm so sorry for puking on the floor." I said as I fell asleep again and Miss Moriarty sighed and then once again moved my hair from my face to stop me from choking. "You get some sleep...my baby, you really need it." She whispered as she walked out of the room and Takuya stood and just looked at her as she came in. "You heard that Takuya?" She asked him and he nodded. "Please, don't tell her that...it'll devastate her." She pleaded with Takuya. "I'll keep it a secret for you...Miss Moriarty." Takuya replied as I stayed in bed and I felt that my fever was going down bit by bit and Miss Moriarty stayed with me all the way through when I was ill. Around three weeks later; I woke up; not aching; not feeling dizzy, or sick; and certainly not having an ear infection.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Miss Moriarty said as she came in and saw me get up...try to anyways. "I'm okay, feeling a lot better than before." I replied as she helped me up and helped me get changed. Once I was changed; she cleaned my other clothes and put them back in my bag. "Is this your mom?" She asked me. "Uh huh." I said, replying as I knew she was looking at the picture of me and my mom. "She's pretty." Miss Moriarty said as she placed it back in my bag. "Listen...there's something that you need to know." She said as she sat me down on the bed and sat next to me, holding my hands. "Your mom's funeral was arranged a few weeks ago...I never got the chance to tell you but you weren't very well; so I didn't want to disturb you...I don't know whether you would like to attend or what." She asked me as I jumped at the chance to say my last goodbyes to my mom. "It's tomorrow. I'll take you up and you can pay your last respects and goodbyes to her." Miss Moriarty said as I was ecstatic. I spent the day thinking about mom and that how would I pay my last respects. I know Takuya wanted to do what's best for me, so we went outside and picked some daffodils for the funeral tomorrow. "There, that's enough don't you think? I said as I finished and Takuya nodded...but I could tell he was hiding something from me. "What's wrong?" I asked him "Oh, n...nothing's wrong; I just need to go to the bathroom." He replied as he ran inside. "Wait here" Was what he said before and he came out with a different face on. We spent the next several hours; reading and playing board games. Miss Moriarty was hiding something from me and I'm determined to find it out.

I got woken up gently at nine o'clock the next morning. All I remember was hearing; "Zoe, sweetie; it's nearly time for the funeral." Miss Moriarty said as she helped me again and I stood in the mirror. "Now, you'll want to be looking your best at the funeral, your mom will be impressed!" She said as she brushed my hair and put it into a ponytail and then finished it off with a black hat and black sunglasses. After that; she kissed me on the cheek and hugged me...I feel that there is really something that she's not telling me...either that she's a lesbian, or that there's something else to this story...but if it's the first one; she can't fall in love with me; since she took an oath that she cannot fall in love with an orphan such as me or Takuya. I just remember Miss Moriarty hanging with me through the funeral...I stood up and paid my last respects, putting the flowers that I had picked onto the casket that was going into the ground. All around, they just looked at me. "Who's that?" I would occasionally hear, but in the background, Miss Moriarty was crying more than me. Once we got back to the orphanage; I changed back into my normal clothes and then letting my hair down. I sat down and started to draw...even though I couldn't see; I perfected in drawing...even I bet I could play the piano. A lot of blind men and blind women have become musicians; such as Ray Charles; Stevie Wonder among others...that's it; I found my passion...I wanted to become a musician and a singer. I didn't care if I was blind; I was still determined to want to make it in the music profession. Takuya was behind me all the way and I started singing with him in the disabled bathroom since I would get nervous singing in front of people. I started out small; singing mostly gospel songs – Amazing Grace was one I could sing properly. Once we had done that; we would exit the bathroom and enter to the stares of all the other children and they couldn't believe what a singing voice I had. Miss Moriarty just stood there and smiled at the both of us.

I mean, it's hard to do something like that; but when she asked me to sing in front of people, that's when the nerves hit me. "Can you sing anything else apart from Amazing Grace?" She asked me as she came over to where I was. "Yeah, I can sing loads...but I don't really have the confidence to sing." I said and that one weakness; I thought would be my downfall from the music profession. "No, that's okay...come with me then!" She said as she led me and Takuya back to the bathroom. "This time, I want you to sing anything you want...but just sing knowing that you're in the bathroom." She said to me as she winked to Takuya who winked back. "Okay Miss Moriarty." I said as I started to sing a song that was near to my heart and that was When You Say Nothing At All by Ronan Keating...one of my favourite artists...and Takuya's as well. But what Miss Moriarty didn't tell me, was that she moved me from the bathroom to the bedroom; in front of all the children and they just stood smiling. When I finished; they just cheered for me; which made me jump. "Where are we? It seems like we're not in the bathroom anymore!" I said, shocked. "No, I moved you from the bathroom to the bedroom...that's how you get your confidence. If no one tells you where you are when you're singing; then you can sing in front of people...sweetie; you just took a step in gaining that confidence." Miss Moriarty said as I smiled.

"You're just like my mom...you always bring the confidence straight out." I said; jokingly as she laughed weakly. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Nothing...It's okay." She replied as she walked away as both Takuya and I were joking around about what happened. "I...I love you my baby girl...I wish I never gave you up for adoption..." She whispered as her office door shut behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: I find out a shocking part of my past.**_

It would be a few weeks more, but Miss Moriarty was either distancing herself away from me, or that she was always hugging me or kissing me on the head or the cheeks. Takuya was acting strange, so I took him to the bathroom and asked why he was acting strange.

"Are you seeing another girl?" I asked him as he nodded no. "I can't tell you...honest; it'll hurt you and devastate you, but I'm not seeing another girl, you're the one for me Zoe." Takuya replied as I just stood still. "That's cool." I said as we went back to the bedroom and spent the next few hours just messing around, listening to music as we would normally do. When it came to the night time, I just tossed and turned a lot; causing Miss Moriarty to come and check on me. "Ah...mom; is that you?" I asked her and she bit her lip. "Yes, it's me...I'm here." She whispered as I was pulled into a hug. "Oh...Zoe, there is lots of things I need to tell you. I'm...I'm your mommy." She said into my ear and I just froze. Was she playing a joke on me...or was this a dream? "How can you be my mom, she died in a car crash." I said; getting a bit angry and wanting to let go of the hug...but she wasn't letting go and eventually; I felt that the anger had just gone from me. "No, I gave you up for adoption...I was scared at the time when I gave birth to you. I regret that decision...your mother is your adopted mother...you are my own flesh and blood. Takuya knows that...And that's why he didn't want to hurt you." Miss Moriarty...or mom said as she let go of the hug and I just fell asleep once again.

"Goodnight my darling baby girl." She said as she kissed me on the head and went back to wherever she was before she came to me and admitted it...I don't think I was ready for that since it was three o clock in the morning. I woke up later on and she was there; sat next to me, holding my hand. "Mom, is that you?" I asked wearily as she smiled. "Good morning sunshine." She said as she helped me up as she normally does. "Miss Moriarty. Why am I calling you mom?" I asked her as she looked at me. "It's because I am your mom." She said with hesitation. "No...No!" I said, just realising it. "Who was that person that I called my mom for as long as I could remember?" I asked her, "She was your aunt. She adopted you when I was scared with taking care of you...I am a stubborn fool and I wish I could give anything to take that back...but I can't." She said as she sobbed and I tried to reach out for her. "It's...It's okay...mom." I said; sighing. "I know you did what was best for me...now I know why I can't remember the first few months of my life. All I remember is a blur...that's it; not being born, not seeing you for the first time...nothing!" I said; just remembering things. "You...forgive me?" She asked as she finished sobbing as I tried to reach out for her again and she grabbed me into a mother/daughter hug. "Now I realise why I could tell you were crying more at the funeral." I said as she nodded. "I didn't want you to find out...but I guess the truth is better than lying to you." Mom said to me. "After all these weeks; you're my own mom." I said; crying. "Oh...it's okay sweetie; mommy's here." She said softly as she rocked me back and forth. "I just don't get it...what is my real name? Is it Zoe?" I asked her and she nodded. "It's Zoe Louise Izumi...that's my maiden name, I didn't want you to find out that I worked here, so I changed my surname to something else – Moriarty, not that I didn't love you; it's just that I wanted you to have a decent life. You were born on the 11th September 1999 at exactly ten minutes past midnight." Mom said as I gasped. "You...remember my birthday!" I said as she nodded and smiled at me...well; I could tell that she was smiling at me.

"You weighed seven pounds, ten ounces and immediately; you were a healthy baby girl." She said, continuing. "Wait a minute...what about dad?" I asked her. "What your aunt told you was correct...your father disappeared the moment I told him I was pregnant with you. He packed up and left...I think he didn't want to look after a baby...I'm sorry honey, I should have told you the truth when you first came in here." Mom said as I nodded and Takuya walked over with what I could only sense – guilt in his body language. "I'm...I'm sorry Zoe, I wish I could have told you...but I didn't know what you would have done." He said as I nodded and we hugged and then I kissed him on the cheek. "I know you were only looking out for me...hey; I understand." I replied afterwards and mom just sat there and smiled.

"Hang on a minute...did you say September 11th 1999?" I asked mom as she nodded yes. "Great! It's just my luck to be born on 9/11!" I said, pouting as Takuya laughed. "I know, I picked a lousy day to give birth to you, but you turned out gorgeous and beautiful...you're my princess!" Mom said as she made me blush. "Hey, what happens now? Will Zoe stay in the orphanage or will she live with you?" Takuya asked mom as she nodded no. "This is my home and these children including you, Tommy and Takuya are all my special darlings." Mom said as I laughed, then settled down. "I'll be in my office if you need me honey." Mom said to me, walking back to her office. "Gee, I thought that was a joke." I said to Takuya. "Nope, this is the real thing Zoe, she's really your mom...she wouldn't play pranks on you." Takuya said; putting his hand on my shoulder. "I know...I...I'm just coming to terms with it." I replied as I watched her interact with the other children. She was always so happy that we were one big happy family. Tommy eventually managed to walk without the aid of crutches or wheelchair after his arm cast was taken off and then his cast on his leg was taken off afterwards...I was really, really happy about that. Mom was sad sometimes when some children were getting adopted...but it wasn't much, mom wanted them to have a good life with their new foster family...mind, during the summer holidays; we were all outside having fun, no one was allowed back in unless they needed to go to the bathroom or see the nurse. Takuya and I just lay on the grass, getting in as much sunshine as possible. Mom had told me to wear sunscreen since it was a red hot summer and also because I'm so fair skinned, I can burn quite quickly than others; so even though I put the sunscreen on, I still burnt and I couldn't move for days after getting sunburn since I got bad sunburn on my back and everytime I tried to move, I screamed in pain since the burn was so bad. "Shh...It's okay honey; this'll calm the burns down." Mom said as she poured this gel onto my back and rubbed it in...Apparently it was an after sun cream which helped cool the burns down, which the nurse had given to mom to use on me.

"That's a bit better mom." I said as I just lay on my stomach and she put the last of it on. The burns cooled down after a while and eventually; after my skin peeled; my back turned brown and I decided that I wanted to change my clothes for a while; so I stopped wearing skirts and t-shirts and I wore dresses, jeans and different tops. Takuya blushed when he first saw me wear a dress or jeans with different t-shirts and I giggled a little bit, but he got used to me wearing them. I sat back down and sighed. I know it's weird...but I'm taking a little more time to comprehend that my mom didn't really die in the car crash...that was my aunt; who adopted me like her own...yet I called her mommy for years and now that mom has revealed that she is my biological mother...it's made me angry that she didn't want me...but happy that she wants to make amends and she wants to be with me...I can't believe it. I wish I could jump for joy...but I don't know where the air ends and the ground begins. As far as being blind, I'm not bitter; I'm actually finding this as a learning curve. I know when it came for us to go to bed; Mom came in and tucked me in and kissed me on the head...to think that my mom was a lesbian, how stupid of me!

Wow...that's one hell of a shocker eh. I don't know what you'll say about this chapter in your reviews...but I know that I planned for this to actually happen a long time ago when I wrote another fanfic that went kinda wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Changes are always SO good!**_

I know that change will always happen when you least suspect it...Takuya was nearly adopted by a nice family; but they decided not to adopt him and they adopted someone else...which made Takuya very upset, that he started to cry and that when I woke up one night, I heard the sobs of Takuya who was sat next to me. "Takuya...are you okay?" I asked him as he looked at me with tears still in his eyes. "No one wants to adopt me!" He wailed. "Aw...It's okay, I'm still here!" I said as he pulled me into a hug and mom came out of her office. "What's wrong Takuya?" She asked. "He's sad that he didn't get adopted." I replied as she helped Takuya back into his bed, then tucked him in and then did the same for me. "Oh...don't you fret Takuya...I'll be here and I don't want to let you go." Mom said, "Besides; Zoe will be upset." She continued as she winked at Takuya. "I suppose so." Takuya replied as he stopped crying and then went to sleep as I chuckled a little bit; then yawned and fell asleep.

Change had already started to happen...I mean, I was changing into a young woman and Takuya was changing into a young man...we're kinda early starters...which is really weird! But also, kids were getting adopted more and more; which made us happy to see, but made us sad afterwards; because there were only so many of us left. "Wow...is it chilly in here or is it me?" I said as I shivered. "Yeah, it's because the heating isn't on darling. I could switch it on for the moment if you're cold." Mom said. "Yes please mom." Takuya blurted out as I looked at him. "Takuya, did you just say "Mom"?" I asked him as he went red in the face from embarrassment. "I kinda blurted it out...yes!" He replied, "It's okay, I consider all of you to be my children...I have fallen in love with all of you!" Mom said as she smiled at Takuya. "Well, come on then! Let's do some art!" Mom said enthusiastically. "Erm... Why not!" I said as we went to draw something...now, as I have said before; I am crap at drawing. Takuya sat down and drew a lot of things; me, the other kids that weren't adopted or haven't had the chance to be adopted and Tommy. Speaking of Tommy; he has been adopted, which has made me so happy, I knew the little guy would get a new home!

So here we are...once again; with almost around sixty children left in the orphanage...which doesn't surprise me...to which again, we're seeing more orphans now coming in which I would gladly like to make friends with...but I think that they don't want to be friends with a blind person...but you never know, so I went over with Takuya and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Zoe, and this is Takuya." I said as they turned to me. "Hi there, it's good to meet some new people...I have to admit, we're a bit scared here." The boy said to me. "Yeah, I know how hard it is to get used to being here. My mom is really a sweet; caring person." I said as they nodded. "I know I might not like it here at first; but I think I could get settled." One of them said; "I'm JP by the way...a lot of people call me Junpei...since that is my full name...but I like JP better." JP replied as he settled down. "Okay kids; it's time for you to do some schoolwork." Mom said as we groaned and she giggled. "You know I have to teach you...it's my job as part of bringing education to the orphanages." Mom said afterwards and we went inside...although I nearly bumped into many people and things had Takuya not been there to stop me. Once we got inside; Takuya and mom helped me sit down in my seat and then Takuya sat next to me, helping me with my books if I needed to...but for some reason; I couldn't concentrate...I don't know why; but a gut feeling is that Koji isn't dead...I feel that he's very much alive. We finished around six o'clock that night and I was so exhausted from doing schoolwork; that it was good.

It would seem that I was right about Koji...he didn't die; he was rushed to hospital and then everything went from there...he even became adopted and now has a sibling called Kouichi. He even came to see us with Kouichi one day during the week and we were so thrilled to see him...it was like almost he was an angel and he laughed when I asked that to him. But, I couldn't see him anyway when he introduced me to Kouichi; I just reached out and put my hands on his face. "Why...you're cute! You've got such a cute sister Koji!" I said as Kouichi blushed but no one told me that Kouichi was a boy, since he was dressing up as a girl...he had what was called "gender confusion", which meant that before Kouichi was born and as he was developing in his moms womb; his mom had a lot of stress on her from work; and that pumped too much estrogen into Kouichi instead of testosterone; and he thinks that he's a girl living inside a body of a boy...quite sweet really. Kouichi is only one month younger than Koji and they both look alike...even though Koji was adopted; they have the same hairstyle, Koji has his hair a little longer than Kouichi, but still. I know that Kouichi was dressing like a girl since I could tell...he was wearing a long; pink/purple striped dress, boots and tights. He took the liberty of telling us before hand...but we weren't gonna mock him or anything. "Kouichi; we won't even say anything, you are who you are!" I said as Kouichi nodded. "Look at me for instance...I had been involved in a car crash with my aunt and she died but I was seriously wounded and that guy; who now is still is in prison because of it; had cost me my sight..." I said as I tried to continue but Kouichi stopped me. "I...um, didn't know that you were blind...when you felt my face; I thought it was what you normally do...but now I understand and that's who you are!" He replied as I smiled and a lone tear dropped down my cheek as they had to go and we smiled after that.

"Who was that with Koji honey?" Mom asked as she walked over to us. "That's Kouichi...his adopted sister." I replied as Takuya smiled. "It's not his adopted sister; it's his adopted brother." He corrected me. "Wow...I just remembered what you told me about gender confusion mom in that tutoring that you gave me the other day. "Yes, he's not sure of if he's a boy or a girl...by the looks of his clothes; he's willing to live his life as a girl...almost as a girl inside a boy's body." Mom replied as she smiled. "Well, you know what time it is don't you?" Mom said as she looked at the time. "Yeah, it's almost time to go to bed." I replied as I got help sitting down on the bed. "No, you silly girl; it's time for dinner. But; here's some good news!" Mom said as Takuya watched her pull a piece of paper out of her coat pocket. "You've got a doctor's appointment in two days time...apparently it's to do about your blindness...from what I've been reading here; there might be a chance to make you see again!" Mom said as I turned to her. "You mean...I can see if there is a chance of being able to see again? I'll take it!" I said as mom concerned her fears within me. "There's only 25% chance of you getting your sight back...if something goes wrong; then you could end up even more blinder than before!" Mom said; as she started to sob. "Mom...Are you...Crying?" I asked her as Takuya went over. "It's alright, I understand your fears...it's so much at once...if she does get her sight back...then we'll be jumping for joy." Takuya said as I managed to inch myself to mom and made sure that I was okay with going through with this...even if there was a slight chance that I may get my sight back.

We had dinner and then both me and mom were a bit frightened because we had the opportunity to do what no one in this world ever had done before – regain someone's sight. I didn't get much sleep that night...I was tossing and turning; getting out of bed; going back to bed...in the end; I was shattered because of the anxiety towards the appointment...if I could have the operation; I would definitely get it...but I'm too scared about it. Takuya and I just relaxed the whole day...even again when it came to night; I couldn't sleep...I was having nightmares about the operation, that I had accepted it and then my sight did come back...but then there were complications and I became blind once again. I remember waking up and getting my walking stick...something that I never, ever, ever use since I am confident enough to ask for help...and walked outside...didn't realise that it was pouring down with rain...but the rain seemed to comfort me even when I never needed comforting. That was when mom came out and saw me standing in the rain. "Zoe, come back inside please; you'll catch cold! That's the last thing I ever want you to get!" Mom said as helped me into the warm shower...man alive; that was refreshing...I mean; it was embarrassing that mom helped me whilst I was in there...but I couldn't see anything and that's probably why mom wanted to help me.

I got out and changed into clean pyjamas and then mom guided me back to her room...which was weird and settled me down in her bed; watching me all night since she couldn't sleep anyways as she had not only lots of paperwork to do...but she was secretly sobbing as well, that she couldn't get any sleep...Takuya woke up the next morning bright and early to make sure I was okay...he didn't find me in my bed, so he walked to mom's room and when mom opened the door; she yawned, stretched and then woke up properly...and that's when Takuya saw me asleep. "Isn't the appointment today?" He asked mom and she nodded. "I'll wake her up...The appointment isn't until twelve o'clock...it's only seven minutes past seven...why don't you go back to sleep Takuya?" Mom asked as he nodded no. "I always seem never to get any sleep when I'm up." He replied as mom smiled and went into the shower herself, then got changed and woke me up around ten past eleven. "Zoe...baby girl, time to wake up sweetie." Mom said as she gently shook me to wake me up. "It's almost time for your appointment honey." Mom continued as I woke up and the bright light hurt my eyes...even though I'm blind; it still hurts! "Okay mommy...I'll get up in a minute!" I said as I yawned and mom giggled a little bit. "You haven't called me that before!" She said as I didn't understand. "What?" I asked her as Takuya smiled, "You called me mommy." Mom said, returning what I called her as I blushed. Once I woke up properly; I got changed into my denim skirt; red tee and shoes to go to the hospital with.

When we got there; the doctor took a CT scan straight away to see where the damage that had been done in the crash was. "Hmm...Very interesting." I just remember the doctor saying...the other parts I didn't hear since I fell asleep and I was utterly embarrassed when I was woke up. "So does this mean I get the operation doctor?" I asked him as Mom saw him nod. "Yes, we have a fighting chance of giving your sight back to you Miss Izumi." He replied as I jumped for joy...well; metaphorically speaking...I couldn't even jump up and down for joy if I wanted to. "However, as you are well aware; you'll only have a 25% chance of regaining your sight...it is gonna be a long operation...are you sure you want to go through a risky operation?" He asked me as mom looked at me. "Yes, I am well aware of the risks for this operation...and I'm still willing to try." I replied as he looked at me. "Okay...we'll get your vital details straight away, do your pre-op forms and then we'll get this done straight away, and we'll need a sample of your blood...just so we know that we've got some if we need it." He said as I nodded...boy; it took a long time to fill out the forms and then I went down to the blood ward...but to no avail; I was not gonna get my blood took today. "Oh well; we'll take some during your op." The doctor said as we thanked him and then went back to the orphanage...my home, where I waited anxiously for the week to go by...luckily for me, the week did go so fast; but I just remember getting chills down my spine when it was time for me to go to the hospital. I would be in for at least a few hours...this was a delicate procedure and that's what scared me.

Well...here we go...wish me good luck!

_**Poor Zoe...she's going through some rough times...I don't know if she'll get through this...but; she's a fighter, and I'm hoping for a nice happy ending.**_

_**I'm sorry for not being so quick in uploading this chapter and the last chapter, but things have been so darn hectic since the last chapter was uploaded. Hopefully, I'll upload the last two chapters this evening!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: A very scary operation.**_

As I said before, I was so scared about the operation; that when I went into the ward; I expressed my concerns with the nurse, doctor and anaesthetist.

"It's okay...it's natural to be scared Zoe." The nurse said as I just lay on my bed in my own room. "We'll take you down as soon as you can get changed into this gown...if you need some help; just shout for us and we'll help you." The nurse said as she turned. "Oh, my name is Ashley; I forgot to tell you my name!" She said; embarrassed. "Okay sweetie, are you going to be okay?" Mom asked as I got helped changing into the gown that the hospital administered to me...I swear to god; I honestly hate these bloody things! Once I got changed; we went through the procedure again to make sure I knew what was going on etc and I nodded; so mom signed the form and I was whisked down to the anaesthetic room, where they proceeded to put little stickers onto my chest...to monitor my heartbeat and pulse apparently. Once that was done; since I'm scared of needles, they brought the gas mask over and just gently placed it over my mouth.

"Okay Zoe, you'll be breathing in oxygen at the moment...let me know when you want the anaesthetic to come through." The anaesthetist said as I put my thumb up and little by little; I could tell that the oxygen was being replace by gas...I just was in a giggly mood after that...I don't know why, last time I had an operation; that was to mend my broken foot that I broke playing soccer with my teammates at school before I had the crash, I was crying before I went in...Then I felt okay and then I just broke down again...but never got in a giggly mood. "Put the gas up a little bit more." The other anaesthetist said as the gas was topped up...but still I was giggling every time...almost like The Joker from Batman...then I fell asleep after I stopped giggling...that was fifteen minutes afterwards. "Okay people; let's prep her up for surgery!" The nurse said as they wheeled me into the ward. Talk about déjà vu! I woke up from the surgery around...hmm, I can't really remember since my head was so woozy. But, yes, I was feeling the same sense of déjà vu...I had bandages over my eyes like last time and it kinda freaked me out. "Oh no...I must be still blind...I can't see anything!" I said; getting very worried as a nurse came to see me. "It's okay Miss Izumi...they're just to protect your eyes since you had the operation...you're in the recovery room." She said as I flung my arms around and instantly; mom grabbed them. "Mom...is that you?" I asked as my voice got croaky from the gas. "Yeah, it's me sweetie." She said as she kissed my forehead...that's how I knew it was my mom. "It's over baby...you might be able to finally see in a few days." Mom said as she hugged me and then I was wheeled back to my room where I was told that I had to spend three/four days in that exact bed.

The nurses, especially Ashley were very kind; they helped me with going to the bathroom, getting changed into my pyjamas, helping me with drinks and food. You'd actually be very surprised...but I was very bored when I was in hospital...nothing to do except for having to listen to TV shows through earphones. "Hmm, _yeah, very interesting this programme...NOT!"_ I said to myself as the doctor came to see how I was doing. "Well, I'm bored; but that can't be helped can it?" I said as he chuckled. "I see you're back to your normal self...now; I'm afraid that there were complications in the surgery...that's why it took longer than it should have been...but you may see again even though there were complications. "Thanks doc..." I said as I held my hand out and he shook it, then I fell asleep. When I woke up; I saw my mom there...she had took some time off from running the orphanage to come and see me. "Mom, you don't have to do that...the other children are your children as well." I said, complaining. "Shh...I wanted to come and see you...Takuya sends his regards to tell you get well soon...he misses you!" Mom said as I chuckled. "Yeah, that's my boyfriend!" I said as mom chuckled after me.

"What's this I hear about you giggling in the anaesthetic room then?" Mom said; giggling herself. "Oh yeah...I couldn't stop giggling at all mom...I don't know why I did that." I said as mom shook her head. "I'll let you in on a secret, when I had gas for when I was giving birth to you; instead of me screaming when I had to push, I was giggling all the time until you came...then I cried because I felt frustrated that I wanted to bond with you...but I couldn't." Mom said as I smiled. "How many days do you have to be here?" She asked me. "Oh, another two days and then the bandages come off; then I'm allowed back home." I replied as she got up. "Are you going so soon?" I said sarcastically. "Yeah, visiting time is over...I'll be here to witness you getting your bandages taken off though darling...I'll see you soon!" Mom said; kissing me on the cheek as I yawned...but she tucked me in before she left. I just slept soundly for the next few days...even shocking the nurses. "She's still asleep...she must really need it!" Ashley said as she came in to check on me and gently shook me. "Hmm?" I said wearily. "Time to wake up sleepy head...it's time for your bandages to come off." Ashley said as I got help with sitting up and mom just came running in. "I'm sorry, I had to get something to eat and drink!" She said as she saw me getting my bandages and the pack of gauze taken around and off my eyes...my moment of truth had finally come as I opened my eyes... 


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Waking up... into a dream...or is it?**_

I took my first steps into the new life I had begun by opening my eyes...was it a dream or a reality. I tried to rub my eyes, but blinked a few times since it was so blurry to begin with and then all of a sudden, I just saw mom come into view and I started to cry.

"Well?" She asked as I cried a hell of a lot. "I can see! I can see!" I said, over and over as they all jumped up and down. "Oh honey; I'm so happy for you!" Mom said as I jumped out of bed and ran...wobbled all the way to mom and wrapped my arms around her. "Oh mommy, I can't believe that I can see again...thank you so much!" I said as she smiled and for the first time in a year, as I looked up; I could see her smile...her smile that brought so many children hope that they would be adopted. "Well, looks like the surgery was a huge success!" The doctor said as he smiled and I turned to him. "Thank you again doctor!" I said as I shook his hand. "It's okay Miss Izumi...you can finally go home!" He said; smiling. "Can I get changed?" I asked as they nodded. "I don't suppose you don't need a hand." Mom said as I laughed. "I think I can try it just this once by myself...at least I won't be going into doors or walls or children." I said as mom burst into laughter and tears herself and I went to get changed...after I had the canula taken out of my wrist. I walked back into the room...even though I wobbled a few times since I had a lot of drugs pumped into my body to keep the infections at bay. I was also given tablets to take every day to stop the virus' coming to attack my sight...even though I scoffed that the idea; I still agreed to take them. "I wonder what Takuya will say...I've got an idea!" I said to mom as she put me into the car and laughed a little bit. Once we got back to the orphanarium, JP saw the car that my mom drove pull up.

"She's here!" He chirped as Takuya looked dead nervous...I know he was thinking that the operation might have gone well; it may have not gone well...but he'd still love me for who I am...not what I look like. JP's smile dropped from his face as he saw me get out with glasses on and using my stick. "She's still blind." JP said; as his face went to a worried state. "Oh well; so much for getting her vision back." Takuya said; a little bit sad...but happy that I was back, and as I walked back in with my walking stick and had my glasses on; I walked up to Takuya and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. "Wow." He said; wobbling about as I giggled after he fell and mom picked him up. "I've got something to say babe." I said as he looked at me. "Yeah, what is it Zoe?" He asked as I gave my stick to mom and glasses to her. "It's so good to see again!" I said; giggling as he was stunned, so was JP. "So you can see? Why did you come in like that?" JP said; not understanding why I did it. "I wanted to surprise you Takuya...and especially you JP!" I said; smiling that I could see everything once again...I wasn't just happy that I had my vision back; but I was happy that everyone was happy, and that was all that mattered to me...heck; I could still be blind and be happy and make everyone else happy. I could now read the books that we were using for schoolwork and my grades went up a lot...I was no longer afraid to try things.

By the time it hit the 3rd day before my twelfth birthday, I was still with Takuya and everyone was mostly still there, JP was still there, a lot of kids were adopted and replaced by new kids that I had made friends with...but mom was happier than everyone else, why? Because she knew I was safe and sound and that I was getting on with everyone in the orphanage. We celebrated my twelfth birthday; to which I had fun. I got up and danced even thought Takuya couldn't, he wanted to...but his legs were gonna break if he did, so I just sat down on the bed next to him and moved about with him. Mom was in hysterics seeing me do that with him. I decided to dress differently...I didn't shed my "girly" girl side...I had that; but I was more of a tomboy now, playing soccer again; basketball, playing rough games...but still had my girly clothes on; in the summer; I was wearing dresses and skirts and when I went to the swimming pool, I had to wear goggles...but I wore bikini's and swimsuits, which didn't bother me at the least...Takuya loved going swimming since it was good for his legs...even though he almost can't swim; he's adapted to swimming like he can't use his legs; so it's cool to see him do that. In the winter, I wore trousers; jogging pants and jeans...sometimes my skirts as well. Takuya was shocked to see that I had literally grown up from being a young girl; to being an adult...I had matured and I say the same thing about Takuya...he's matured a hell of a lot since we first met...and I can't believe that we're still together.

"Zoe, I forgot to give you this...it's my birthday present." Mom said as she handed me a necklace...which belonged to her when she was a child. "I got this off my friend...That is now a rock star...he bought me this for my thirteenth birthday and I wore it every day...but now I want you to have it!" Mom said as she put it around my neck. "Happy birthday sweetie" She said afterwards and kissed me on the forehead. "Thanks mom." I said; touching the necklace and just looking at it. "And, I've got another surprise for you...I've legally changed my surname back to Izumi, it's no longer Moriarty." Mom said as I jumped for joy. "You're really an Izumi!" I said to mom; who just nodded, smiled and then turned to go back into her room. "Wow...did you have a good birthday?" Takuya asked as I smiled and nodded; as I looked at him. "I never realised how cute you really are...now I can back that up!" I said as he shook his head; then blushed. "Well, I still back up how cute you are Zoe!" He replied as he made me blush. "Stop it; you're making me blush!" I said; giggling. (Don't know why, but today; I'm in a giggly mood!) We just relaxed afterwards and for the first time...and don't be shocked about this; I did not have any nightmares and I slept so soundly that I was up the next morning, perky and cheery.

"Wow...you're cheery!" Mom said as I ran into the classroom for the class to start. "Yeah, I should be, I've got my sight back; and I'm so happy!" I said as mom nodded. "Well, we're doing something different today...we're not gonna learn maths or anything; I think we should have a day off from this...so; I organised a day out at the ice rink." Mom replied as everyone cheered...including me but Takuya was sad, so I opted not to go ice skating. "Mom...can I stay here with Takuya?" I asked mom as she nodded. "We won't be long...just be careful okay...we don't want you to have any accidents." Mom said; sternly. "Okay mom...we're just gonna relax, listen to music...and I might try and read one of Takuya's mangas!" I said as Takuya laughed. Once they left; we just did what we did and when it came to the song we liked the most; we didn't mind blasting our voices since the nurse did go out on the trip with everyone else. "That was fun!" I said; turning to Takuya, who was out of breath from singing so loud. "Yeah...that was...intense!" Takuya said as he regained his composure. "So why are they called mangas?" I asked him as I looked at one and I was reading it backwards. "Um Zoe, you're supposed to read it this way." Takuya said as he turned the book the other way round. "Ah, I see, so it's back to front." I said as I just read a load of mangas every day. I was going for regular checkups to see how my sight is going, and it's going great! I honestly cannot believe how good my sight has become. Mom seems so proud of the fact that the operation went well and I got my sight back.

When we came home, mom asked me why I didn't want to go ice skating. "Well; it's Takuya...we couldn't leave him alone in the orphanage could we?" I said as mom nodded. "Hmm, you've got a point...maybe Takuya would like going fishing or something like that." She said, as we pulled up and I got out of the car. "Mom, I think we need to talk about this some other time...with Takuya; no point in thinking at all without him, he might not like to go fishing." I said as mom nodded. "Since when did I raise a smart daughter?" She said; ruffling my hair. "MOM" I shouted out as I hated that and had to reset my hair. When we got in; I saw Takuya playing cards with JP and other children. "May I join in?" I asked him and he pulled a chair away. "We're playing rummy...not for money obviously; just for fun." Takuya said as I got dealt a hand of cards. "Aw crap! I'm not good at this game...pass me the cards will ya JP?" I asked as he passed me the cards and I just completely shuffled them like you would see cards shuffled in Vegas. "Wow Zoe, since when could you do that?" Takuya asked as he was in awe. "I did this before I lost my vision." I replied as I dealt hands of cards out to JP, Takuya and the other children who were playing. "Blackjack my friends." I said as I explained the rules to them. We were having so much fun...I don't think I've ever interacted with the other children like that, they said that I was cool and they would love to hang out with me sometime as well as Takuya and JP.

"Hey Zoe, long time no see!" I heard a familiar voice and as I turned around; I saw Koji and a familiar looking girl stood there. "Oh my; that's Kouichi." I said as I looked at them, then ran and put my arms around in a hug. "What the..." Kouichi said as he and Koji blushed. "I can see again...I had an operation to give me my sight back!" I said as they smiled and jumped up and down. "So, how are you two? Getting on I hope!" I said; giggling afterwards. "Yeah, we're fine...Kouichi is now transitioned to a girl...she's not got the op...She's staying like that; she's changed her gender on her birth certificate and the electoral roll." Koji said as Kouichi nodded. "Yeah, I just didn't want to get the op just yet...I'm not old enough anyway. I'm only thirteen." She replied. "Hey; that's cool...like I said before Kouichi, you are who you are, and I'm happy that you've transitioned into a girl now." I replied back as they gave me a card for my birthday. "Sorry it's so late...but Kouichi likes to take her time with cards...especially when she makes them." Koji said as I opened it and it was a pink card with glitter and stars on and I read inside of it and as I closed it; I hugged them again. "Thank you so much, I love the card Kouichi...I didn't know you were talented!" I said, smiling at her and making her smile back. "Hold on, before you go; I saved you some birthday cake...the chef baked this for me...It's lovely and it's a very sweet gesture from the chef." I said; handing them two bags; which held the cake slices. "Thanks Zoe." Koji said as he could hear his adopted father shout out for them. "There's our dad." Kouichi said to Koji; who nodded. "We've gotta go...but thanks again Zoe, you've been one of the best friends I've ever had!" Koji said to me as I smiled as they left.

"Well, that's that...I suppose we'll never be leaving this place!" Takuya joked. "Not on my mother's life you won't!" I said, laughing afterwards. And as we settled in for the night; and before I fell asleep, I wondered about that question I always wanted to ask...Am I the luckiest girl in the world...and the most privileged girl? You bet I am!

_**Aw, what a lovely ending huh...I just can't go with the bad endings...breaks my heart!!! Anyways; I hope you enjoyed this fanfic and let me know if you would like me to do another Takumi fanfic. Unfortunately; you might get to read it a bit late than usual...but it's because I'm gonna be so busy over this week.**_

_**I'm enjoying writing these for you guys...it's such a privilege for me to do this!!! Thank you so much!!! **_


End file.
